Love Among Other Things
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Icefang and Snowstream are in love, Frostgaze loves Icefang and Lionstar loves Frostgaze. Oh, and did I forget to mention Frostgaze and Snowstream are sisters and Snowstream is expecting Icefang's kits? See the past, present and future of these four cats in a 15 moon romantic journey. One-Shot.


It was sweet the way Icefang licked just behind Snowstream's ears, smoothing down a tuft of fur soft white fur that stuck out. It was also sweet the way he looked at her belly, swollen with their unborn kits. Frostgaze held back a hiss of jealousy. Why should her sister get Icefang? Her sister of all cats! She remembered the moment that lead to this and snarled.

_"Hey, Icefang. Where are you going?" Frostpaw's pure white pelt sparkled under the leaf bare sun, making her shine like real snow. Her ice blue eyes were just as beautiful. She had been planning, plotting this moment for a long time. Now Frostfang would be unable to resist-_

"Hey, Frostgaze, can you come here for a moment?" Frostgaze was snapped out of her memories by Lionstar. He was a handsome, young golden tabby tom. His eyes were the same gold as his pelt. His muscles rippled under his smooth, shining pelt but Frostgaze noticed none of it. She was gazing at Icefang.

"Yes, Lionstar?" Her blue eyes were on him but her mind was wandering around the forest remembering every detail of that day.

_"I'm going hunting, Frostpaw. Would you want to come? It would be good training for you to practice in the snow." She smiled and nodded. _

_ As they padded through the heavily forested ShadowClan territory Frostpaw saw it. It was a rabbit, a rare delicacy in ShadowClan. She slowly lowered herself onto her belly, felt the pine needles tickle her fur as she slithered forward, being completely silent. She pounced and-_

"So will you, Frostgaze?" Lionstar was looking at her with eyes filled with hope.

"Will I what?" She was confused but looked composed. She would blame it on her bad hearing. She couldn't hear nearly as well as the rest of her Clan. "Sorry, my hearing…"

Lionstar smiled and shook his head. "Will you share this rabbit with me?"

Frostgaze then noticed the rabbit lying at his paws. The aroma was intoxicating, drawing her closer to it with every inhale. She loved rabbit with every ounce of her being. "Sure, I'll share it with you!"

She didn't know that Lionstar knew that, and picked out a rabbit to share on purpose. She didn't know about hunting since moonhigh, looking for a plump, sweet, tender young rabbit, perfect to share with Frostgaze. She just knew the reason she loved rabbit.

_She held the rabbit proudly in her jaws as they padded back to camp. The two cats had caught two frogs, one toad, a mouse and the rabbit. It was old, a bit stringy and thin but it was a rabbit. Its light brown fur was stained slightly with blood from where Frostpaw had sunk her teeth into its neck causing the fur there to matt. They delivered the frogs to the elders, the toad and mouse to the queens leaving them with the rabbit. Casually she looked up at Icefang. "Want to share?"_

_ Icefang shrugged and casually took a bite, not noticing the look of admiration in Frostpaw's eyes, but she noticed when Snowpaw padded up. She noticed the way her snow white fur was stained with mud and scraps of moss. She noticed the way pine needles clung to her pelt. She also noticed how tired her sisters sky blue eyes looked. She padded to the apprentice den trudging looking very, very unattractive in the process. She looked up at Icefang and smiled. She knew he would never fall for a cat as messy, undignified and- wait. She looked into his eyes and saw that he looked at her sister the same way she looked at him. The only thing they had was the stupid rabbit._

Snapping Frostgaze back to reality was the sweet, soft flesh of the rabbit. She passed the rabbit over with her paw and let him have a bite. He shook his head and passed the rabbit back to her. "You've been working hard, go ahead. Eat it. Rabbit is your favorite isn't it?"

Purring Frostgaze took another bite of the rabbit and looked back up at Lionstar. "Yeah, rabbit is my favorite. How did you know?" She then saw the look on his face that she had often given Icefang. It was the same look Icefang gave Snowstream and the same one she returned to him.

The rabbit in her throat felt like dry sand. She hurried to swallow it and looked at Lionstar, trying to think of an excuse not to stay in his den with him. Then she heard the shriek.

Both cats ran out of the den and saw Snowstream panting in the middle of camp. It was half moon, the medicine cats were on their way to mothermouth. No one in the Clan seemed to know what to do, except Frostgaze. _Icefang or no Icefang, Snowstream is still my sister. _Frostgaze had helped deliver Rosebriar's kits because there were no other queens to help deliver them, so the medicine cat took the first she-cat they saw. Rosebriar was Lionstar's, Lionhunter at the time, mother. The kits she had helped deliver, five moons ago, were his siblings.

Frostgaze helped Snowstream to her shaky white paws and lead her into the nursery where Rosebriar was trying to keep Mosskit and Shrewkit under control. "We want to see!" She heard Mosskit squeak. Frostgaze would have laughed if this wasn't such a serious moment. She then had an idea.

"Rosebriar, I need you and your kits to help me." Rosebriar nodded. Frostgaze looked at Mosskit and Shrewkit. "I need you to get me raspberry leaves, Mosskit. They look like this." She drew a picture in the sand. "Grab some borage leave too. Got it, Mosskit?" The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded and quickly ran to the medicine den. She then looked at Shrewkit. "Go get me a stick, one that isn't too thin, but not too thick either." Shrewkit nodded and ran. "Rosebriar, when the kits come bite the sack and warm them up."

"Oh dear StarClan, make it end!" Frostgaze pressed her paw against Snowstream's pelt.

"The first one is almost out, get ready to push." Frostgaze felt the spasm's come more quickly now and out of the corner of her eye she saw Icefang pacing nervously.

Shrewkit popped his mottled brown head in. "I found a stick!"

Frostgaze took the stick and gave it to Snowstream. "Bite down on it when you think the pain is too much." She looked back at Shrewkit. "Go help your sister find the herbs." Shrewkit nodded and exited quickly. She kept her paw on Snowstream's flank the whole time. "Now push!"

Snowstream pushed and a sack fell out. Rosebriar bit the sack and started licking the kit, which was snow white like her, Snowstream and Icefang. Frostgaze still felt her sisters pelt rippling. She could only imagine the pain she was going through. "Another one is coming, now push!" Frostgaze could hear the stick cracking under her sister's teeth. Another sack slid out. Snowstream's pelt was rippling less, but still had continuous spasms coming from it. Rosebriar bit the sack, placed the first kit by her sister and started to lick the second kit which was also snow white. "Come on, just one more, Snowstream. You can do it."

Mosskit and Shrewkit popped their heads in. "We have the herbs." Mosskit said.

"Good, put them by the entrance and wait with Icefang." Icegaze ordered the kits. They obeyed and went to wait. "Get ready to push." She waited until the spasms were at their peak. "Now push!" Snowstream pushed and let out a sigh of relief. Frostgaze bit the sack and started warming up the kit. It was white like the other two but had light gray speckles on it.

After placing the cat by her sister's belly she smiled. "You have two toms and a she-kit." The she-kit was the speckled gray one.

Icefang burst through the nursery entrance. "How are they? Are they alright? Are they safe?" He looked at Snowstream. "Are you alright?"

Snowstream nodded and looked up at Frostgaze. "It's Frostgaze's fault were alive." She let out a purr. "Will you name one, sister?"

The little she-kit was white with little gray specks that looked like snow flurries. "The she-kit should by Flurrykit. She looks like a snow flurry."

Icefang looked at Frostgaze. "Thank you. Thank you for saving Snowstream, Flurrykit and her brothers." Frostgaze nodded and went to the side of the nursery while they named their other kits Stormkit and Hailkit.

Frostgaze left the nursery and looked around. She sighed as the first snowfall of leafbare started. Lionstar came beside her. "Listen, Frostgaze that was amazing that you just saved you sister. It was amazing when you saved my mother and siblings five moons ago." Frostgaze was seeing where he was going with it, and she smiled at the thought. She saw for the first time how much love and admiration could be in his big, golden eyes. "Frostgaze, would you like to go hunting?"

Frostgaze purred. "I would love too."

**Seven Moons Later**

"Oh great StarClan! Snowstream, how did you do this?" Shrewfall, the new medicine cat, had his paw on Frostgaze's flank. Frostgaze wanted to rip it off bad but she was in too much pain.

Snowstream was stroking her sister's head with her paw. "It'll be okay, Frostgaze, I promise." She passed a stick close to her sister's jaws. "Bite when you think the pain is too much."

Frostgaze started to bite. She looked out the nursery entrance and saw Lionstar pacing the same way Icefang did, seven moons ago. Then she felt the worst spasm. She could feel the stick splintering in her jaws. "Push!" She pushed with all her might and felt a bundle spill out. She kept her eyes closed. She was absolutely, positively in so much pain. She could hear soft voices muttering around her but she couldn't hear any of it. She was listening for one word. "Push!" When she heard it again she pushed with all her might, shattering the stick in her jaws. She was without a stick now and still felt the awful spasms attacking her. She screamed and yelled and cried until she heard the command to "Push!" then all the pain left her body.

She was panting, eating the herbs she was given as Snowstream licked her head. "Good job sister. I knew you could do it." Snowstream's sky blue eyes were bright and encouraging. Frostgaze stifled an exhausted laugh when she noticed her sister's pelt was stained with mud once again.

Lionstar burst his way into the den excited to see his new kits. "You have two she-cats and a tom." Shrewfall said to Lionstar who was purring loudly. For the first time, Frostgaze looked at her kits and felt love. The biggest was bright gold with white paws, chest and tail tip. He was the tom. "What do you want to call him?"

Lionstar looked at Snowstream. "Name one, Snowstream. I doubt Frostgaze could have done this without you."

Frostgaze nodded at Lionstar's statement and looked at him lovingly. "Sunkit would be a nice name for him." She heard Snowstream say in the background. Frostgaze nodded and looked at Sunkit, acknowledging she heard her.

_Lionstar slithered on his belly as smooth as a snake. His paws were placed carefully as he snuck up on the rabbit. He pounced lightly and caught it in his unforgiving jaws. "Great catch!" _

_It had been two moons since she agreed to go on that first hunt with him. He placed the rabbit at her paws. They were on border patrol, not hunting so they were free to eat what they caught. His voice caught in his throat as he opened his jaws to confess his love._

_ Frostgaze saw his mouth open and nothing coming out. "What is it?" _

_ His voice came out in a low whisper, and you could barely hear it, much less understand what he said. "Uh wanna su a see a meet?"_

_ Yet Frostgaze could understand what he said perfectly. _Will you be my mate? _The thought was beautiful. Her and Lionstar sitting in this very clearing, eating rabbits, watching their kits run through the pine trees where there was just enough sunlight to warm their pelts. It sounded perfect. "Yes, I'll be your mate."_

_ Lionstar let out a sigh of relief._

Frostgaze looked down at the kits suckling from her belly. On either side of Sunkit were a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly and a white she-kit with brown paws and underbelly. "Why don't we call the mottled brown one Pinekit."

Lionstar let out a purr and looked lovingly at the last kit. "This one can be Rabbitkit."

Frostgaze purred. _Things were just about perfect._

**This is my first Challenge for the Coolest Clan Ever where I am known as (wait for it) Songkit of FoxClan. This was for the Crushed Love Challenge where you had to take a cat who fell in love with another cat but the other cat didn't love them back. Then the other cat had to find out about this love and respond to it. It was originally going to be Icefang figuring out about Frostgaze's love for him, he turned her down so she goes on a murderous streak then died at the end but I felt like I should write something fluffy for once so I changed the story line, added Lionstar and _Presto! _had a fluffy story for all you romantic saps out there. (I am one of those romantic saps so don't be offended) If you are a romantic sap, please review. If you aren't a romantic sap please review. If your on the line, please review! Review, review, review!**_  
_


End file.
